


12-7-2000

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Brian reflects on his relationship with Justin and how it ended.





	12-7-2000

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I still remember the first time I met the boy. He was leaning on a light post trying to look pensive but turning out naïve. We drove back to my apartment and...he ejaculated all over my bed. (I hate to admit this but I still have the sheet.) After that Justin, Michael, and I went to the hospital to meet my newborn son, Gus. Then...Justin and I went home and...fucked. 

 

Weeks later he moved in. We were becoming somewhat of an item. That was the problem. Even with the "rules" Justin wanted more. And Justin got more. His name was Ethan. Ethan the Heathen. That show-off of a bastard. Even I wouldn't walk out of Babylon with a guy in front of an ex (OK, maybe I would). 

 

Now, I'm all fucking alone. I live in Miami without Michael, Emmett, or even Ted. Gus visits once in a while. He's too busy with his firm *and* his wife. But for the most part I'm all fucking alone.


End file.
